You Don't Know Me
by Pixie Stix Fairy
Summary: A songfic (R/Hr) that takes place during the Yule Ball (cliche, i know!). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the first part of the authors note if you're reading Every So Often and would like it to continue (not a threat, just need help!!!!). Have a nice day! (is


You Don't Know Me

Ron looked around the crowded Great Hall for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen. He craned his head over his dates to see if he could find her but it was no use. She had probably lied about the whole date thing and not shown up. 

Ron glanced over to where Harry was, just to see how he was making out. To his surprise, Harry was not standing there, nervously wringing his hands as he had been before Ron had left him. No, Harry was staring, a little shocked, at Krum. Or more correctly, at Krum's date. Ron's heard did a somersault and landed in his stomach. Hermione looked over at him and gave him a little wave.

You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me  


Several songs later Ron was sitting at one of the tables, watching Hermione and Krum dancing. But he wasn't seeing them, not exactly. What he saw was Hermione, the girl he only just realized he liked as "a girl," dancing with someone that was not him. 

His head was swimming. Geez! It had been so obvious, how could he have let it sneak up on him like that? After 14 years with the twins you would think he would have developed better perceptional skills, if only for survival's sake. Why else would he have coughed up slugs for her? Ron suddenly realized the he and Hermione had been, in his little world, a couple.

**__**

Oh you don't know the one  
That thinks of you at night  
Who longs to kiss your lips  
And yearns to squeeze you tight  
No I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
You just don't know me

Everyone was gone now. It was just him and the dinner plates, sitting at the table. It had been stupid to yell at her like that, he had to admit that to himself. He considered looking for her; apologizing, explaining that for the past few years, oblivious to himself, he had fallen for her and that he hoped she felt the same. But it would never fly. They were friends in her mind. Always had been and always would be.

__

For I never knew the art of making love  
'Though my heart aches with love for you

That day a few weeks ago flitted across his mind, the day Fleur had crushed his ego and Hermione had made him think about things beyond the top level. He really should have asked her sooner…

__

Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too

Ron glanced towards the door of the Great Hall again, just in time to see them both walking in again. She looked like a fairy princess for a second; the cold had made her cheeks glow, and the torches made her eyes sparkle. Snowflakes melted into brilliant diamonds in her hair. And next to her was that big, dumb crooked0nosed brute Krum, the lucky bastard. Hermione looked over at him and their eyes met for a second. Maybe it was the light. Maybe Ron imagined the look in her eyes. Whatever it was it was gone when Krum stepped in front of her and blocked her from view. Harry was looking at him funny too. It was time for a walk and Ron hoped the cold air would have the same effects as a cold shower.

You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never, never know  
The one who loves you so  
You just don't know me.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not the song, not the characters, nothing. My but disclaimers are depressing…

Author's note: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!!! Ha! Okay, now the real reason I wrote this:

First, I have run into a snag in the next part of the fic (yup, there's another part). However I think I ended A First Time For Everything in a bad place. I have no intention of picking up the story where AFTFE left off. Nope! I'm going to take a chance and write a post-Hogwarts fic. But I'm not sure what the characters should be after they leave Hogwarts. PLEASE email me if you have any suggestions (Ron in particular. Where in the Ministry would our ikle-Ronnie-kins fit in?). 

The second reason was to reply to previous reviews because I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my time. You don't have to read this (you didn't have to read any of it really…), there's no more important stuff (read and review). Thanks for reading this far though (read and review)! Now, for the other stuff (and I am sincere even though I may sound sarcastic):

Morgead: You're vocabulary is fine!

College girl: You're wish has been granted! The rest will be up whenever I find time to write it ;p

Hermoninny: Nope, Ron's mine!

Alice: I kiss my friends all the time and it doesn't mean anything (well, besides that we're friends). And "plain" isn't a bad thing. Just because he has a crush on her doesn't change her appearance any. Oooh, that sounds defensive doesn't it? Sorry! I really liked your review though! Thanks!

FireLily: Thanks and congratulations on being able to wade through it!

Susannah: I couldn't agree with you more but I'm not sure how I'd be as an H/G writer

Rin Berry: I'm not sure what's wrong with the formatting but I'm posting them in HTML format now. Thanks!

Wotan: I had to listen to the masses! But I'm trying to make sure that each one can be read alone. That okay?

The Padded One: Never be afraid to speak your mind.

Ghostdance: It has been fixed

Kathy: Good night!

Hannah: Consider it done, literally ^_~

Dark Horse: Oh, ;p !!

Oz Oszars: I don't think this will go the way you expect this to but please feel free to throw in your two cents!

Pigwidgeon: Thanks! And thank your brother's thumb too!  
Naki Anrui: You should read the books, I'll lend them to you if you like

Ayleeandra: You're not a dork! giggles

James Bond: Very good advice, but I'm afraid I won't be able to follow it

~FleurHartz~: "Sneaked" huh? Sounds a little weird but thanks! And DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS!!!

Pheonix: thesis suck! I feel your pain; good luck writing it!

HPRules: Good job! Kudos, as promised

Paint: Don't be upset! I'm writing as fast as I can!

~Ginny~: Sorry about the cliffhanger! It was completely unintentional!

Hermione L Granger: That Thing You Do? Not really, although now that I look at it, the scenes are similar… Does that mean I have to put that in my disclaimer?!

Kathy: I'm writing as fast as I can!

That's about it! If you were not addressed please don't feel insulted! I love all of you equally! Really!

~*~*The Pixie Stix Fairy*~*~


End file.
